


Watch Me Make 'Em Bow

by NekoMida



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Inspired by Billie Eilish "You Should See Me in a Crown"





	Watch Me Make 'Em Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).

She was on top of the world, next to Erik. Friends, as they’d always been, and he thought she was beautiful, even as her hands wrapped around another anti-mutant’s throat. It came with no warning, and the trail of bodies in her wake was long and deep, paved with blood. It was all Charles’ fault, since he’d rejected her other than a sister all those years ago. He’d bow to her and Erik, her blue skin shimmering in the sun as she wretched him from the wheelchair and watched him crawl towards her, asking for her forgiveness, begging for his miserable existence.

And Raven gave it to him, surprisingly. She still loved him, her name on his lips--the dead one, not her title. It frustrated her, and if Charles had any hair left, she’d have yanked him up by it. Instead, she turned away, slithering down the hall away from him. He’d live for now, to see what he could have had with her and Erik. They were mutants, after all, not second class citizens, not freaks of nature or anything of the sort. Erik should have taken it as a warning when he left her there to go for his own plan.

Yellow eyes narrowed, a smirk forming on her face, as Charles’ desperate cries for her to come back, to stop, filled the empty halls of his mansion. If only it were that simple; sending the children to play with the adults and leaving the others with someone who could protect them. They’d see whom would be protecting whom, and her nails dragged along the familiar wallpaper, to the kitchens she could remember.

Ah, they still used gas. How quaint.

Charles should really have updated the entire house, with all the other mutant children running around. Someone could have gotten hurt. Nimble fingers turned on the gas burners, the flames tickling on the scales of her skin ever so slightly, red hair bouncing behind her as she left the kitchen, a few pans scattered here and there. Such a waste, a shame, that Charles wouldn’t be able to see her and Erik dominate the pathetic waste of human space that terrorized their people. 

Peace was a lie, and she would be a queen above all else, the manor exploding behind her as her bare feet padded out into the nearby woods.


End file.
